


Trouble

by ClemyClue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a good kid, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a dad, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemyClue/pseuds/ClemyClue
Summary: Basically Peter is staying with Tony for a little bit cause May is out of town





	1. Awkward meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters listed are not in this chapter but will be in the next  
> btw this will be my first chapter  
> I hope you guys like it  
> oh and dont mind the bad writing  
> im not english hihi

Peter was at the tower with his class  
he didn’t really think much of it.  
Only Ned, MJ and Flash (and some other kids) knew he was an intern there  
I’ts all fine... unless Tony shows up and makes a complete fool of me

But that will never happen

Tony was probably full of whatever he does 

Right?

Nope not today cause today he had to show up  
He probably knew that he was there

Tony: “Hey everyone”

All the kids gasped and were filled with excitement, even MJ was a little excited  
Peter just hid at the back at the hope he won’t say anything

Tony: “I had heard that a group of kids were coming by today, wouldn’t wanna miss that right?! So im here to anwser some of your questions”

Peter knew that was full on sarcasm 

Tony: “Peter? Is that you back there? Don’t hide get over here”

Peter: “shit no no no Ned do something” he whispered

Ned: “uh he’s not here”

Thanks Ned 

Everyone was staring at Peter,  
and Tony was now walking through the crowd to Peter  
he went to stand next to him and put an arm around him

Tony: “This is Peter everyone, but you already knew that”

Peter: “What are u doing” whispered Peter with gritted teeth

Tony didn’t respond, surprise

Tony: “He’s an intern here and if you all work really hard maybe you could work here one day too, right peter?”

Tony was looking at Peter for an anwser

Peter: “yeah, sure”

Tony clapped his hands togheter and made Peter jump  
Peter crawled back to the back  
he heard everyone whispering about him  
It didn’t really bother him but he’d rather not hear it

Tony: “Okay everyone, let’s hear it”

and a million hands raised  
except one  
Peter’s 

once the questions were over they all went back on the bus  
Tony winked at Peter when he left the building  
and Peter just gave him an annoyed look

 

On the bus everyone was still staring at him and whispering about him  
suddenly Flash sat behind him switching seats with Finn

Flash: “So Penis, how did you do it?”

Peter frowned but didnt turn around

Peter: “Did what?”

Flash: “You know what! How did you get in?”

Peter: “I just did, I guess he just really liked my work”

Or me, he thought

Flash “I’ll figure it out anyways loser”

—————-

Finally the day ended  
and he entered his mentors home  
he dropped his bag and let himself fall on the couch

Tony: “Rough day?”

he said while he got a glass of water for Peter

Peter: “Fantastic!”

he said with sarcasm  
Tony laughed at that and handed him the glass 

Tony: “Sorry kid, but did you see their faces when i said you were an intern here”

Really Tony?

Peter just sighed  
not looking at Tony but facing the ceiling 

Tony: “Okay but I think you might like this tho... Some Avengers are coming over tomorrow”

Peter’s eyes widened and now met Tony’s

Peter: “The.. the Avengers?”

Tony: “Yes, It’s movie night and they all wanna meet you so....”

Peter: “M- movie night”

Tony: “Yes, you can pick the movie so choose wisely”

Peter: “Why?”

Tony: “You wouldn’t wanna embarass yourself with a bad movie right?”

Peter couldn’t believe it  
movie night with the avengers  
and he gets to pick the movie  
this might be the best thing ever  
he was geeking over what he was gonna ask Thor and Captain America  
would Loki be there?

Tony: “Well kid, gotta go don’t break anything!”


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Avengers have a movie night  
> It goes a little different then expected

It was pretty late  
Around 10  
And still no one was here. Peter started to get nervous  
He was now pacing around the room

Tony: “Kid”

Peter: “Yes?”

Tony: *sigh*

Tony: “they will come okay so stop it and sit down”

another hour past and Peter put his pajamas on and kinda gave up  
he sat down with a bowl of popcorn

Tony feld really bad for the kid, he really thought they were gonna come

and then suddenly the door opened  
a few Avengers stepped inside all loud and happy

Steve: “you 2 look shocked”

Tony: “you all said you would be here around 10”

Steve: “oh 10, i thought you meant 11 for sure”

that doesn’t make any sense  
but tony shook it off  
they are all here so it’s all good

Peter felt shame now  
he had his pajamas on in front of the avengers  
he was now standing behind tony just peaking at his side  
like a 5 year-old

Tony pulled Peter in front of him and put 2 arms on his chest

Tony: “oh everyone this is Peter, the kid i’ve been telling you about”

everyone said hello and smiled at him, he felt super weird by that. Like he just got out of a hospital or something after surviving a terrible accident

Peter waved awkwardly  
suddenly he had just forgotten everything he wanted to ask  
for a moment it was all silent until Thor said loudly “Well, what are we watching!”

The movie  
Peter totally forgot about the movie  
I mean he had some ideas but still

Peter: “uhmm.... Th- The Hobbi -t”

surprisingly nobody actually knew it  
I mean it’s a classic how could you not know it

he wanted to do The Lord Of The Rings at first  
but he always found that movie a bit more sad, nobody really smiles  
he still wanted to make them laugh

So he explained what it was about by just saying it like

“Oh, it’s about this little guy that lives under a hill and goes on an epic adventure with 13 dwarves and 1 wizard”

yeah that sums it up pretty well

So they gathered around  
picking out a place on the couch while the movie started to play

Thor was sitting in the corner of the couch next to Peter and Loki. And next to Peter was sitting Tony of course.  
next to Tony sat Nat and then Bruce and Steve  
and then on the little beanbags sat Sam and Bucky, fighting over which color beanbag

everyone seamed to love the movie, especially Thor  
he reacted a little different. He screamed at the screen when Bilbo almost got killed by a group of trolls  
Nat was really into it but was silent the whole movie  
Bruce seamed only interested in the scenery. And Bucky and Sam were fast asleep 

Peter was kinda drifting off himself  
he didn’t like that at all, if Tony notices he’ll send him to bed for sure  
but Tony put his attention to the screen  
Loki was at this moment just reading a book, he guessed he just doesn’t really like movies  
another hour passed and Peter was now fully a sleep but got woken by a hard noise  
a glass shattered on the floor

everyone looked drunk af  
the movie had ended  
and he was now togheter with Loki, the only ones left on the couch  
it was now around 2 in the morning

looked like he was about to finish the book he was reading  
he got up and walked over to the drunk avengers  
Tony had half of his suit on and Thor was covered in beer

Peter: “Hey, Mr. Stark?”

no anwser

he pulled Tony’s shirt

Tony looked at the kid and suddenly lifted him up holding him with one arm up  
and danced around  
Peter just looked with a more concerned face then angry  
but he was snatched out of Tony’s arms by Loki

he put Peter back on his feet and led him away from the crowd  
he kneeled before him and asked him what’s wrong

Peter: “I have to..... uh to”

Loki: “Yes?”

Peter: “I have to pee”

Loki looked at him confused and got back up

Loki: “Well go then, you don’t need people for that”

Peter was silent for a moment

Loki: “You don’t know where the toilet is, do you?”

Peter shook his head while looking at his feet in shame

Loki didn’t blame the kid, this place was huge

He grabbed Peter’s hand without a warning and led him out of the billionaires home

Loki: “I know a bathroom here in the tower it will be easier to find then in the apartment”

Peter just nodded while trying to keep up with Loki while he was still holding his hand

Loki: “This is it, go”

Peter stood still for a moment before going in

It was a wonder it was still open  
maybe for emergencies like this he thought

when he was about to wash his hands Loki came storming in  
he put a hand across his mouth and told him to be quiet 

they heard large footsteps and strange noises  
he felt that danger was nearby  
when why aren’t they fighting it then?

Peter: “Why are we hiding”

he said with still a hand on his mouth

no response 

a little later the footsteps were gone  
the hand left his mouth and he breathed

Peter: “What the hell was that?”

Loki: “Didn’t you hear?”

Peter: “So what, we can take whatever it was”

Loki didn’t respond and walked out

Peter followed quikly not knowing the way back

Peter: “Wait...... up”

suddenly they stood completely still

A giant shadow emerged from the hall  
there was no time to hide

they bove screamed while approaching it fast  
both scared as hell

they stopped quickly  
as it was freaking Tony in his suit with Steve on his shoulders

Tony: “What... the... f-...”

Tony: “What are you 2 doing here??”

Peter yelled nervously “Peeing!”

This kid man

Tony: “okeeeyyyy”

Loki: “We are leaving, goodbye”

he grabbed the back of Peter’s hoodie  
and gave him a little push forward while leading him back to the apartment

when they were back Peter left to go to his room  
half of the avengers were on the couch just sitting  
when they saw Peter leaving they all said good night

Peter: “Good night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy with all the kudos  
> can’t believe that people are reading it  
> I really do hope you giys enjoy
> 
> Love, Clem


End file.
